1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power drive assemblies and in particular to means for effecting facilitated assembly and disassembly of such power drive assemblies and means for affording improved lubrication of stacked plate means therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of power drive assembly, a steering clutch and brake means is provided for use in controlling the driving of a vehicle or the like. Each of the steering clutch and brake is defined by a pack of plates which are biased by a relatively strong spring. One form of spring which may be used for this purpose comprises a Belleville spring made up of a plurality of spring elements.
The clutch pack or brake pack may be installed in a suitable housing portion of the drive assembly by firstly dropping in the spring elements and then dropping in the reassembled clutch or brake pack. The clutch or brake pack is then retained in association with the housing element by a retaining ring secured to the housing member by a plurality of bolts. The retaining ring is drawn to the housing by the threaded tightening of the bolts against the biasing action of the spring which may generate a substantial force in the assembled arrangement.
To provide cooling lubrication of the plates during operation of the power drive, it is desirable to provide a flow of lubricating coolant thereto from a suitable pressurized source. It has been conventional to provide the flow of coolant to the stacked plates through a clearance between relatively movable wall portions of the assembly. In one form of such an assembly, the movable wall portions define concentrically overlapping portions With the flow passage for the lubricant extending between the overlapping portions.